Venomoth
Venomoth (ヴェノモス, Venomosu) is a dual Bug/Poison Poison Moth Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of a Venonat starting at level 31. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Venomoth has a light purple body. Its thorax is white with several black, zigzagging stripes running across the horizontal length. Venomoth has six short legs and its head has a three-point crest. Its two pairs of wings are covered in dust-like, purple scales that are capable of releasing a poisonous powder. Its height is 4'11" and weight is 27.6 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Venomoth normally attacks by blowing poisonous powder by flapping its wings. Like other Moth/Butterfly Pokémon, Venomoth is capable of learning Psychic-type attacks. Behavior It flutters its wings to scatter its dust-like scales. It is mentioned in the anime episode Hokey Poké Balls that they are attracted to flames. Habitat Venomoth live in dense forests with much undergrowth and little light. It is mostly found in Kanto and Johto, and will also show up in Sinnoh and Unova. Diet Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness. Major appearances Koga's Venonat evolved into Venomoth in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. Chaz uses a Venomoth in the Rustboro City Contest in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. In Shocks and Bonds, Katie battled against Ash using a Venomoth in the Ever Grande Conference. Venomoth's Disable attack caused Ash's Torkoal to be unable to use Iron Defense, so that her Golduck could knock out the Coal Pokémon with Hydro Pump. In the following episode, Katie's Venomoth used Disable once again to prohibit Ash's Swellow from using Peck. It was eventually defeated by Swellow though. Other Not Known. Minor appearances At the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back, a pirate Trainer by the name of Raymond used a Venomoth to battle alongside his Golem and Pinsir. Raymond's Golem, Pinsir and Venomoth fought Ash's Pikachu and were defeated afterwards. Venomoth also appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Venomoth under the ownership of a Trainer, appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Indigo League. A Trainer named Assunta used one to battle Ritchie in Friends to the End. A Venomoth was seen in a fantasy in The Re-Rivalry. A Venomoth appeared in Illusion Confusion! as an illusion created by Haunter and Gengar. In The Bug Stops Here, Jessie dressed as a Venomoth in order to attract Bug types, however this did not work as she scared a real Venomoth away, causing it to use Stun Spore. A Venomoth also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Multiple Venomoth appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Venomoth appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Venomoth made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Venomoth had a small cameo in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Venomoth belonging to Rudy made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match. Multiple Venomoth also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Venomoth, Poison Moth Pokémon. The evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon